


关于汤抖森的性幻想

by xiaofeiguaguazai



Category: tomhiddleston
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofeiguaguazai/pseuds/xiaofeiguaguazai
Summary: 想到他就觉得什么都变得日常了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 直面个人性幻想

“怎么了？”  
他从你身后抱住你，淡淡的香氛味道从他的衬衣里散发出来，和被窝里的气息一样熟悉，但更加清晰凛冽，瞬间占满了你的感官。  
毛茸茸的汤姆希德勒斯顿先生，跪坐在凌乱的被子上，穿着松松垮垮的短裤，像猫猫一样蹭了蹭你的脸颊。  
忙碌异常的一周后，难得的假期，你们睡到了接近正午才起床，他刚刚在厨房准备早餐。  
你向后靠在他怀里，侧过脸亲了一口他的胡子，他轻轻笑出声，你贴着他的脖子感受着他呼吸、脉搏和声带的震动。  
“我的小玩具被下架了，作为色情文学”，你蹭着他的肩膀，偷偷嗅着他的味道，你总想跟他撒娇。  
他将你转过身来，他的眼神总显得无辜又温柔。你爬上床，跨坐在他身上，脸贴着他饱满好闻的胸膛，他的心跳有些快。  
“关于忒修斯的性幻想？”他低下头贴着你的耳朵问，他的胸腔随着他说话而共振，这让你有些心猿意马。  
想听他动情时不得体的喘息，和他高潮的低吼时胸腔里的共振。  
“还有关于希德勒斯顿先生的性幻想。”你边说边埋在他胸口深深嗅了一口，他闻起来像是高纬地区的原始森林，或是一只胸肌发达的牡鹿，这有点太过了，你还没写过兽化。  
他笑着亲了亲你的头发，扔掉了你的手机，  
“前面一篇很可爱，但你太喜欢忒修斯会让我有些嫉妒。”你唔了一声，闭上眼睛，  
“后面一篇呢？”你笑着问他，开始摸他好看的背部肌肉。  
他顺势收紧了怀抱，把你整个圈在身前，他故作深沉但眉飞色舞的表情简直像个小孩子，  
“是后面的几篇……我都不知道原来你想被我囚禁，”他的声音低哑下来，“还要边背十四行诗边干你……你想要吗？”  
他贴着你的耳朵叫你“希德勒斯顿的小女孩”、“汤姆的小狗狗”，每一个音节都像小毛刷刷在你的心尖上，让你几乎说不出话来。他含住了你红的滴血的耳垂，这让你猝不及防地呜咽一声。  
毫无疑问，他是个标准的英伦绅士，但他从不擅长掩饰他对你的情欲和挑逗。你们的第一次约会，他就给了你一个让人断片的长吻，当时你正要送他出门，“自然”地递给他一束后院里新鲜的薄荷作为礼物，但攥的太紧，满身都是薄荷的涩味。  
他玩弄过你的耳朵，便有些急切地和你接吻，他含着你的舌尖吮吸，而后侵入你的口腔，勾弄纠缠你的舌头，这一定是性交的一种，你迷迷糊糊的想。你的内裤已经弄湿了，紧贴着他半硬的裆部，潮湿温热的气氛让你不自觉的娇喘，声音朦朦胧胧地闷在嗓子里。  
“你顶到我了”，你有些目光涣散，却本能的隔着内裤蹭他的大家伙。他的表情突然变得严肃，直挺的鼻梁让他看起来像个正义使者，但柔软的睫毛会不会有些轻佻呢。  
“真的吗？”他挑眉，边问边脱下了你湿透了的内裤，你抱着他，配合地抬起身体，配合地分开双腿夹住他修长的手指。  
他可以用手指和吻把你送上高潮，这让你有点羞耻，他的手指被你沾湿的彻底，但并不急着进入开拓。  
他来回抚摸着你的阴唇和阴蒂，偶尔浅浅地挤进你腿间发烫的小洞，听你小声的尖叫。阴道口的软肉被他揉捏推挤，更多的液体从你的身体内流出来，你呜咽着去亲吻他的脸颊、颈侧，在他耳边轻喘，左手勾在他肩膀上，右手隔着短裤断断续续地抚摸那根发烫的巨物，他的阴茎变得更硬了。  
他慢慢地把中指送进了你的身体，抽插按摩着你不深的敏感点，你的呻吟带着点哭腔，越发夹紧了内壁，生理泪水不受控制地沾湿了你们相贴的脸颊，他揽着你的后脑勺，给了你几个细碎的安慰的亲吻，却又挤了无名指进去。  
“Tom，痛”，你习惯性地喊痛，你的阴道像个紧张的孩子，不知该不该接纳入侵者。  
一周没做，你的小穴似乎在拒绝他了，这个认知有些让他恼火，他低下头去啃咬你的胸口，小声地用气音安慰你，“没事的，乖孩子，放松一点”。  
他将你肩上的睡衣吊带拂下，吸吮着你的左胸，大手按在你的腰间，让你更靠近他的身体。你的阴道在用力地吮吸他的手指，又像是被戳破了，在淅淅沥沥地流水。  
他抽出手指，脱去了自己的裤子和衬衣，而你的小洞还在不住吮吸绞紧，你被他推倒在被子上，双腿微曲着分开，把嫩红的穴口展示给他。  
他压上来的时候有带好避孕套吗，你有些兴奋。  
你本能地沉下臀部，将身体摆成最适合接纳的姿势，他的头发非常柔软，但下腹的阴毛却磨蹭地你有些痒，你没办法看见他挺翘粗壮的阴茎，因为它在试图挤进你窄小的泉眼。  
你伸出手去摸了摸自己的阴道口和他的龟头，他没戴套，你在紧张，今天会被他内射吗。  
“宝贝，我进不去，怎么办？”，他的龟头抵在你的阴唇间磨蹭顶弄，低声蛊惑你。  
“你可以…粗鲁一点…你可以……呜…”，你有些语无伦次，下身往前蹭了蹭他的阴茎，他呵笑了两声，又轻轻咬住了你的嘴唇，同时，将硬热的龟头挺入你的阴道。  
“嗯…啊……唔…”你抱住了他的脖子，闷哼着索吻，他的阴茎撑的你很痛，但它也紧紧抵在你的阴道口最敏感的软肉上，酥麻的电流从脊椎蔓延扩散到全身。  
你喷出了一股清液，浇灌在他的阴茎上。这让希德勒斯顿先生微微颤抖，本能地深入操干，但你的身体并没有准备好接纳这根巨物，你的呻吟突然拔高，腰部向上拱起，这阻止不了他持续的深入，他破开湿滑柔韧的甬道，顶到最深处。  
你仿佛被钉在他的阴茎上了，他的尺寸大到有些让你崩溃，他塞满了你的阴道，疼痛让你仰起头粗喘，他不住亲吻你的额头和眼角，揉着你的小腹，而你的身下的小洞却含着淫水，不停吮吸讨好着入侵者。  
他忍不住开始顶弄，“我要被你折磨死了，小朋友”，他低哑地贴着你的嘴唇说话，呼吸的热气让你有些缺氧。你被他顶的忽上忽下，他顶的越来越用力，你迷糊的随着他的顶弄呻吟，要被他操进床垫里，双腿夹在他精壮的腰臀上，足尖有时蹭到他的尾椎。  
“Tom，我里面好胀”，你亲吻着叫他的名字求欢，你的小腹愈发地酸软，快感在不断叠加，你的小穴卖力地吞吐着他的阴茎，不断吸吮。  
“宝贝……”，他温柔地调整了姿势，将你的双腿拦住，更深入地压了进来。  
“啊…呜…要被顶穿了…”他顶弄的力度有些失控，紧紧地握着你的腰，他好像顶到了子宫口，又痛又爽，生殖的本能让你更加兴奋。  
“太深了…唔..快一点，Tom，啊……”，你扭着腰去配合他的冲撞，每一次都又深又重，还伴随着你阴道里旖旎的水声，他的后背出汗了。  
“是要高潮了吗？”，他看着你完全酡红的脸色，贴在你的耳边问。  
他的阴茎不停地顶在你的子宫口，那里敏感的一塌糊涂，不须几下你就要潮吹了，他明明知道的。  
你看向他，他的眼睛总是无辜又温柔，他把龟头抵在你的子宫口研磨，逼迫你的小嘴吸吮它，接纳它。你的腰部也本能地拱起，小穴湿软但有力地夹紧了他的阴茎，不知道这场纠缠里究竟是谁在被折磨。  
他搂住你坐了起来，这让他的阴茎直接顶进了你的子宫。  
你大叫出声，但浓重的情欲让它听起来充满欢愉，你高潮了。  
突然到来的顶峰让你的身体收紧轻颤起来，喷泻出的淫水全都浇灌在体内那根发烫狰狞的巨物上，你知道自己的身体在企图留下他的精液，你在拼命吮吸他。  
他顶的太深了。


	2. 他和你的日常情事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考完回来完善

刚在一起的时候你们简直像是种马  
你们还没有同居，他陪你去没人的海边游泳，去荒废的园子里偷杏子，燥热的天气让人有些头晕，他把你按在小腿深的茅草里肏弄，揉碎的杂草散发着馥郁热气和青涩的香味，你随着他的动作闷哼，他顶的又深又慢，让人觉得夏日漫长无尽。他的膝盖，你的手肘都被磨破，事后他跟你道歉，在你家玄关处，把你抱着顶在墙上，一边啃咬着你的胸口留下新的痕迹，一边说自己太冲动了不该在外面做两次。  
他抱你去浴室清理，你躺在浴缸里昏昏欲睡，他说要去烤一个苹果派，你问他是白雪公主做的那种吗，他亲了亲你的额头说，是哦，我亲爱的小糊涂。  
你走出浴室的时候外面已经开始下了暴雨，空气里满是泥土的气味，厨房问起来非常香甜，还有一个上身全裸，下身勉强套着你的花格子旧短裤的雕塑美男，前后的布料都非常紧绷  
你凑过去尝了一口刚出炉的烤苹果  
哦，英国人的厨艺  
……


	3. 排卵期

排卵期，你敏感的像一只小蜗牛。  
看着他脱衣服都会让你变的湿漉漉的，小洞不住吮吸。要一个孩子从来都不在你们的计划中，希德勒斯顿先生一直觉得你还是个孩子，但你的身体每到排卵期都拼命地想要受孕，清透的黏液沾湿了你的底裤，小穴变的柔软发胀。  
你数次哭着叫着他的名字，求他不许戴套，要他射在你子宫里，你说想要生一个小汤姆希德勒斯顿，折磨地他几乎崩溃，让他像个冲动的青少年一样内射。  
而第二天早上又是你急匆匆地吃下紧急避孕药。


	4. 水蜜桃季

盛夏的恋爱从开始就会有点无疾而终的意味，你刚开始和他约会，未尝不是这样想。等到这个南欧的夏天结束，他就该回到湿冷的大不列颠，或许他在那边还有一个优雅美丽的伴侣。  
这样的心态让你倍感轻松，或许以后都不会见面呢。你们都不是青少年了，却比他们更加大胆、冲动又热烈。   
冰啤酒，晒的发红的游客，夜晚的凉风，还有小酒馆刻意为之的昏黄灯光，人并不多，酒馆也只有兼职的学生还在昏昏欲睡地弹钢琴，乐队和青少年早都散了。他突然在你右边的空座位坐下来，你的余光先看到的是他修长结实的大腿、浅蓝色的衬衫，只解开了两个扣子，显得有点严肃，这让你的长卷发里感到没来由的闷热。“这里可不是喝水果茶的地方”，他的声音让你呼吸一滞，像一个粗糙的毛刷扫过你的乳房。露骨的搭讪，不知道有没有脸红呢，如果是冬天，或许能看到你的头顶冒热汽。他的鼻梁高挺，但胡子让他显得毛绒绒。  
他给你买了一杯黄油啤酒，“试试这个”，从他手里接过厚重的玻璃杯时，你碰到了他的手指，他立即反手抚摸过来，你难以控制的轻颤。  
你左手那杯可不是什么水果茶。  
你喝了一口，抬头跟他道谢，才发现他的脸颊红扑扑的，像两颗小小的蜜桃，你笑的眯起眼睛。  
他突然亲吻你上唇的奶油沫，带着新鲜又浑浊的酒气。  
他喝醉了，另一桌的意大利人和英国人开始起哄，你听不太懂他们在说什么，Tom几乎把你紧抵在吧台上，含着你的嘴唇，甚至撑开了你的双腿，你的长裙子被他挤地皱起来，但他没有伸舌头，没有乱摸，没有问你要电话号码，甚至没有硬，结束后他只是幼稚地对着你的耳朵慢慢吐气。  
他的英国朋友走过来跟你解释道歉，说他今晚一直看着你，然后把他从你身上撕开，扛出酒馆，他的衬衫被扯乱了，露出漂亮的腰线，而本人乖巧地被带走。一个高挑的金发女生主动要求护送你回旅馆，骑着一辆漂亮的摩托车，热情的像午后的向日葵。  
只有你知道自己湿透了。  
她充血的样子像个撕开一半果皮的水蜜桃。

第二天你睡到下午才起床，并不准备出门，下楼取邮件时收获了一个衣冠楚楚的希德勒斯顿先生，带着一束紫色的睡莲。


	5. 睡莲

希德勒斯顿先生第一天来找你时，带了一束紫色睡莲，你回想着昨晚他喝醉的样子，老套又迷人。他像所有普通人一样，和你约会的方式也没什么特别的，认识一周不到，没有亲吻，非常暧昧，没有留下过夜。比起情人，他更像个朋友，你们一起逛小镇的集市，一起走遍了所有的艺术馆，一起去了海边的乡下，只是他不再穿西装衬衫，你也不再为了见他提前半小时起床烫头发。和他的朋友告别时，上次那个金发女孩当着他的面坏笑着塞给你一盒避孕套，你有点羞。  
他又去买了一束紫睡莲，插在瓶子里带到海边的民宿，房子有些旧，但房东非常友好，她把儿子的小房间租给你，还附赠一个书房。Tom把那本希腊书插在了书架上，认真地侍弄那一束紫色的睡莲，你告诉他中国古代人是怎么用浅水盘和钉子插睡莲的，他皱着眉头思考可行性。  
你把这段关系视作“summer camp”，就像所有的假期，美好而必然结束。你好奇为什么这么多天他都如此矜持，夜里两点送你回酒店也没有上楼坐坐的意思，直到你提出要去南方的海边住一段时间，他才有些局促地问出，多长时间呢。  
希德勒斯顿先生总是太过绅士，他不知道夏令营是不能问“多长时间”的。

他倚着门框和你说晚安，事实上才晚上8点，他穿着贴身的T恤，他的胸肌和手臂看起来都很有力，或许他可以抱住你站着做爱，你滑稽地想着。你穿着奶白色的吊带睡裙，你知道自己的乳尖抵在布料上十分明显，而他仿佛忘记了初次见面十分钟就发生的那个吻，不去理解你的好感和暗示。  
你失眠了，或许是因为这边太安静，或许是因为晚餐的白葡萄酒，或许是因为睡莲的幽香。  
凉风吹进卧室，带着烤树叶的味道，又没有那么多的水汽。  
来到南部你总是看见他欲言又止的样子，你们的相处中沉默的时间增多了，他的注视让人觉得含情脉脉，又不确定是不是错觉。你听到他去阳台点了一支香烟，意外的是你喜欢的味道。睡莲全都打开了，你翻身下床，轻轻捧去给他看，月光很亮，你和他的肩膀贴在一起，他低头嗅你怀里的睡莲，盯着你的嘴唇出神，他想问你还记不记得初见那天晚上，又想问第一次的睡莲是什么时候开的，你抬头看他，Tom困惑又痴迷的眼神让你恍惚，去吻他，他的嘴唇很薄，但让你不想离开，他熄掉烟草，把你整个搂住，俯身亲吻你。  
睡莲被你们丢在了阳台上，他这次伸了舌头，撬开了你的嘴唇，修长漂亮的手隔着薄薄的睡裙揉捏你的肩膀和腰背，你无意识地呻吟，顺从地伸出手臂环住他的后颈，他把你抱起来，你被顶在他硬热的下身，他把你摁在床上，闷哼着脱掉你的内裤和睡衣，你夹住了他的腰，弄湿了他的短裤。你们一起扯掉他的深红色T恤时，他撑起上半身，头发乱糟糟的，有些轻佻地看着你，你伸出手指去触摸他的鼻子和脸颊，迷迷糊糊地索吻，他吻你的同时牵着你的手按在了自己的裤腰上，这好像是你们第一次牵手呢，你隔着裤子摸到他硬挺的阴茎，这让他闷哼一声。  
他把脸埋在你的颈项之间亲吻，从耳垂到胸口留下无数吻痕，你扯下了他的短裤，他抵着你的小腹摩擦自己湿热的阴茎，他凑在你耳边用着气音说，“一会儿我能顶到这儿”，又用鼻尖顶弄你的乳房，然后叼住你的乳头吮吸，你腿间湿的仿佛失禁。他用修长而有力的手指分开了你的阴唇，把无名指埋在你的软肉之间抚摸，按到你的阴道口时你忍不住弓起腰小声尖叫，他看着你的反应微笑着俯下身体，推开你的双腿摆成M型，然后埋下头亲吻你的阴唇。  
他的胡子一定被你沾湿了，你忍不住抓着床单颤抖，弓起腰背，腥甜的淫水被他舔弄着吞下，舔到阴道口时他发出懊恼的感叹，然后爬起来用湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭你的脸颊，“它太小了，我想我可能进不去”，撒娇的语气，但他的龟头抵在你阴唇中间，你的小穴主动地吸他。  
他抚摸着你的头发，浅浅地吻你，“那天晚上我就想和你做爱了，这几天都想”。他让你放松一点，给你情色至极的舌吻，你本能的挺腰配合着他的动作，他抬着你的尾椎，闷哼着顶了进去，太过紧致的绞弄让他发出一声脆弱的叹息。你小声的哭叫，但身体却更紧地缠在他身上，你叫着他的名字求饶，他动了一下，顶的你小腹酸软。陌生的快感和疼痛让你颤抖着流泪，呜咽着咬了他一口，他温柔的亲吻你的肩膀、额头、鼻尖，跟你道歉，湿润软热的小口紧紧箍着他的根部，他的阴毛蹭的你有点痒。


	6. 玛丽苏的作者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和他做爱让人有种归属感，而太好的感觉也往往让人不安。  
> 月亮清亮的像一颗珍珠，云像花瓣，晚风清凉，柠檬树的香气、草、花、悠然易逝。你躺在他怀里，贪婪地呼吸着夏末的空气，蟋蟀、海鸥、蛤蟆的声音，还有远处的狗叫，让人无比放松。  
> 你们喝了几杯当地的杏子酒，兑水冲淡，你不明白为什么心脏会觉得酸涩，不知不觉睡着。  
> 第二天清晨，你醒的很早，你觉得这可能是个命运的暗示，你逃跑了。  
> 

你在那个南部小镇的老图书馆里被他脱下了内裤，模范绅士Mr. Hiddleston把那条小小的布料揣在口袋里偷走了，他甚至在图书馆里用手指把你操到流泪轻喘。  
和他做爱让人有种归属感，而太好的感觉也往往让人不安。  
月亮清亮的像一颗珍珠，云像花瓣，晚风清凉，柠檬树的香气、草、花、悠然易逝。你躺在他怀里，贪婪地呼吸着夏末的空气，蟋蟀、海鸥、蛤蟆的声音，还有远处的狗叫，让人无比放松。  
你们刚结束了几次荒淫的性爱，昏昏欲睡，又舍不得放弃这样的夜晚，你有一搭没一搭的和他聊天，时局、电影、哲学、工作……你蹭着他的胡子，他总是很好闻，他的大手放在你的乳房上，无意识的，你偶尔还踩两下他的脚面，问他有没有被你压到四肢麻木。  
你们喝了几杯当地的杏子酒，兑水冲淡，你不明白为什么心脏会觉得酸涩，不知不觉睡着。  
第二天清晨，你醒的很早，你觉得这可能是个命运的暗示，你逃跑了。

再见他是在剧场里，他演话剧的样子非常认真，  
他亲吻着那个高挑的女演员，他抱着一个孩子，  
你会关注他的动态，Tom Hiddleston的狗又吃了路人的奶油，Tom Hiddleston和一个女孩去了某个餐厅之类。你没有定居伦敦，没能去试吃他喜欢的餐厅，平时工作很充实，社交恐惧没有缓解……伦敦只是个有私心的外派任务，很快就结束。

而他开始频繁出现在你租的房子附近。  
不知道是工作还是搬家。  
你升起车窗，或许只是意外呢。  
崩溃的心跳却不认同。

那天突然下雨，你在楼下捡到了和爸爸长得一模一样的Bobby Hiddleston  
这其实是作者开的玩笑，强行要让你再见到old twhiddleston  
你穿着旧棉袄，蹲在路口快餐店外售窗口等打包，刚拿到包裹就被一只淋了雨、满身狗味儿的小黑狗拱了两下，你嘿嘿笑着拿棉袄擦了擦狗头。

等了一会没等到主人，你决定先把小狗带回家。  
看起来超安静的小狗，洗澡没什么反应，吹风极其不配合，把你的睡衣睡裤粘的全是狗毛……  
吹干以后看起来真是眼熟呢……

你洗好澡出来，发现小狗已经在你的被窝里乖乖睡觉，你试着叫了一下，  
Bobby，小狗可怜巴巴的抬起头看你。  
可是你没有狗主人的任何联系方式，  
也没有准备好见他，是假装忘记了比较好吗，还是说其实他才是认不出你的那一个呢，毕竟外国人眼里亚裔长的都差不多不是吗，他会不会觉得你把Bobby带走是一种刻意的勾引呢。你开始胡思乱想。

有人在敲门哦，是他吗

你想象着他敲门的样子，可能头发也像Bobby一样淋湿了，你想着他，忍不住的一阵宫缩

开门发现是公寓的值班保安，哈德森先生，他说楼下有一位先生认为他的小狗在这里，而一路的泥水爪印走向了你的房子。  
话音未落，电梯门打开了。  
他穿着半永久大衣，没有打伞，金棕色的卷发乱糟糟的滴水。  
一脸焦虑。

哈德森先生警惕地回身看着他，你想要解释又不知道如何开口，先生，先生，他是我的，朋友。  
Tom看到你之后也有些说不出话，两个文学生的好口才一时间都被封印了。好在见多识广的哈德森先生看明白了什么，表示如果有问题再按警报叫他就好，转身下楼。

有点尴尬，当哈德森先生下楼以后，太安静了  
事实上是非常尴尬，喜悦之余全是心虚，  
你盯着地面不敢抬头看他，手足无措地邀请他进门。  
这和你夏天自信又混蛋的行为判若两人。  
你大概能猜到Bobby“走丢”的原因了，他一定也知道了你夏天是装作不知道他是谁。  
现在Bobby显然就是个脆弱的借口，你们也不打算继续这个丢狗的话题，但似乎也不适合提起夏天的事，你装路人操了偶像之后又不告而别。

“这个场景像在做梦。”  
你克制着自己想要拥抱他的冲动，手指揪着睡衣的下摆，怯怯地看了他一眼。  
他显然已经准备好发言草稿了，胸有成竹，下一刻你已经被他抱住了。  
你有点头脑空白地顺势攀住他的肩膀，在他胸口猛吸他的信息素（不是…）

夏季恋爱最糟糕的结果。

“我不知道怎么骗你Bobby是意外走丢，所以我可以不编理由了吗？”  
他抚摸着你变长很多的头发，你在他怀里闷闷的答应了，然后把他抱的更紧，叹了一口气，根本拒绝不了他的任何提议啊。  
他把你的头从他怀里拔了出来，你怀疑自己是不是现在看起来很丑，他轻轻吻了你，你颤抖着闭上眼睛，眼泪和淫水都很诚实，你的内裤已经湿透了。


End file.
